To Be With You
by Shae2788
Summary: Scotland, 1642. Caroline Forbes is just an ordinary teenage girl, when on a full moon her whole life is turned upside down. The supernatural is real, and she has a lot more to do with it than she knows. She faces betrayal, heartbreak, and forbidden love. Will she survive?
1. Full Moon

_1642_

_Scotland_

"They've found you… Caroline go! You've got to run!" Caroline faced Stefan, worry and confusion upon her face. "Stefan… What about you- What is happening?"

Stefan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards the woods. "Caroline, I'm going to try to distract them. I will explain later but I need you to run now! Run as fast as you can. I will find you, I promise."

Caroline frowned but before she could reply Stefan darted off in another direction, screaming at the top of his lungs. She didn't have time to think, but she knew she was in danger.

She grabbed the bottom of her long grown and took a few steps away, and without turning back she began running through the forest as fast as her legs would take her.

Caroline squinted her eyes until they adjusted to the darkness, but she still couldn't see much. As she ran all she could feel was branches cutting into her skin and tugging at her hair. Caroline bit the inside of her cheek and forced herself through the pain.

She didn't understand what Stefan meant by 'them' but she had never questioned his judgment before. She found behind a large oak tree to shield herself for a moment to catch her breath when she realized she was wasn't alone.

Caroline held her breath and peered around the tree listening carefully. There was a howl and Caroline crouched as low as she could, watching for any movement. When a stick snapped behind her, Caroline whirled around but was met with nothing.

Caroline sighed in relief and fell against the tree. She closed her eyes and willed this nightmare to go away. She wondered were Stefan had run to, all she could do was worry about her dear friend.

She quickly opened her eyes when she got the feeling of something come towards her. Caroline wasted no time, before she could see anything she turned and fled once again. The woods never ended and it seemed as if hours passed.

Caroline's muscles were sore and she slowly began walking. She took a moment to check her injuries. Blisters were forming on her feet and her mouth was dry. She was aching for water to quench her thirst.

Caroline didn't have a chance to scream before she was airborne. She groaned and lifted her dress to cover herself. She looked up at the rope twisted and tied around her ankles. She was in a trap of all things.

"Put me down, this instant!" Caroline had no idea who she was yelling at but she was furious. No woman should be treated like this, especially her. She had not run this far to die in this predicament.

She heard heavy footsteps and Caroline opened her mouth, ready to give whomever it was a piece of her mind. A voice interrupted her angry thoughts. "What do we have here? She's a pretty one."

Caroline shut her mouth and looked around for the voice but still couldn't see anyone. "I set the trap, I call her first!" She heard another voice yell out. Caroline began to panic, she knew that bandits lived out in these woods and stories of them were not pleasant.

Before she could call out for help, she heard growls coming from below her. "William what is that-…" Caroline's eyes widened when she heard the blood curling screams. Caroline let go of her gown and placed her hands over her ears.

The sounds of teeth ripping into flesh could only be heard through her hands as Caroline silently began to cry. Is that what had happened to Stefan? Was he dead now, because he wanted to save her?

When the screaming ceased, Caroline shakily pulled her hands away and gripped the heavy gown back over her head. She looked down and her mouth fell open at the sight below her.

There was three large wolves still what she presumed eating. Caroline felt herself wanting to heave at the sight of the dismembered bodies. Her heart started racing, she didn't know what to do. She cried out from fright, when one of the wolves took notice of her.

The wolf bared its teeth and began leaping into the air towards her. '_This is it. This is how I will die.'_ she thought. A loud howl came from her right, when out of nowhere a fourth wolf showed up. This wolf, Caroline noticed was slightly larger than the other three.

The other three wolves circled around it, then she watched as they attacked. Caroline froze and shielded her eyes. The only sounds she heard were growls of the vicious fight. Minutes passed and the only thing she heard were soft whimpering, then quietness.

Caroline's head was slowly starting to throb, and she shrieked from surprise when she fell back to the ground. "Ouch!" Caroline's face scrunched up in pain from landing hardly on her back. As she slowly rose, she tried to make out what was happening. She jumped in fright when a hand touched her shoulder.

She scurried away, and tried to make out anything to use as a weapon. Her hands brushed at the ground before she found a rather large branch. Caroline's legs trembled as she stood but held the branch in a firm grip.

"Show yourself! Caroline yelled out. A man appeared and approached her with his hands held in front of him. "I won't hurt you girl. I'm here to help." Caroline scoffed and swung the branch, still holding it in front of her.

"What do you want with me?" He tried to walk towards her when Caroline swung again with all her strength. She missed, and that's when he gained the opportunity to grab the branch out her hands and throw it away.

He roughly pulled her towards him and pinned her arms down. Caroline tried to scream, but he hurried and placed one of his hands on her mouth. "More will come if you scream. I will protect you… you just have to trust me."

Caroline stilled at his words_. 'There were more of those things out there… and where had he came from?'_ The thoughts were making the throbbing in her head worse.

Caroline's eyes closed and all she felt was the dizziness starting to consume her. She lost her balance and fell into his chest and could only hear the man yelling her name as she lost consciousness.


	2. The Protector

Caroline awoke to the smoke engulfing her lungs, she coughed a couple of times before opening her eyes. The sky greeted her and Caroline's face fell. So it hadn't been a dream, last night had really happened.

She slowly pushed herself up with her palms and drowsily looked at her surroundings. Dawn had just broke, and someone had built a fire.

"Hello." Caroline jumped at the masculine voice and faced the man who she presumed had helped her last night. "Who are you?" Caroline hoarsely voiced. She tried to put authority into her voice but fail immensely.

"I'm not going to hurt you Caroline. I just-" Caroline shook her head and interrupted. "How do you know my name? What- Who are you!?" The man stood, and slowly walked over to her.

Caroline shrunk back in fear, she didn't know or trust this man. The closer he came towards her, Caroline couldn't help but notice just how handsome he was.

His messy blonde hair stopped just below his shoulders, and he had enticing blue eyes. Caroline was captivated by him, he coughed trying to regain her attention. He kept his distance but sat and made himself comfortable in front of her.

"What do you wish to know?" He stated casually, as if this was an everyday occurrence for him. Caroline square her shoulders, ready to get some answers to her non-ending questions.

"First, who are you and what do you want with me?" Caroline stared straight into his eyes. He gave her a small smile, "My name is Niklaus, and I'm here to protect you." Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"So, Lord Niklaus…" Niklaus grinned, clearly amused with her, "Please just call me Klaus." Caroline blushed and looked away. "Fine. Klaus, why are you protecting me?"

The smiled slipped from Klaus' face as he grew serious. "You are special. I will not allow harm to come towards you. You have my word." Caroline crossed her arms, and bit her lip.

She was beyond the point of confusion and if there was one thing she hated, it was being utterly confused. "But… I'm not special! I'm just a servant girl! With one friend-" Caroline then realized she had forgotten about Stefan.

Caroline jumped up and began walking when the sores on her feet made her cry out in pain. "Caroline! Sit down, you're only going to make them worse." Caroline slipped and fell towards the ground.

"Stefan… What has happened to you?" Caroline pleaded to herself. Her poor friend had most likely died, and it was her fault. "Stefan is fine. He has been taken to my family home and they are tending to him as we speak." Caroline's head shot up at the mention of Stefan.

"You know Stefan?" Klaus nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and moved away from her. "Yes, he has been in alliance with my father, for some time." Caroline somehow found herself on her feet and limped her way back towards him.

_Stefan was in alliance with his father? What did that even mean? _Caroline felt her head swarm with all these questions and the only person with answers was right in front of her. "How did you find me last night?" Caroline asked with determination.

Klaus showed no emotion as he replied. "I could smell your blood, and after I took care of those disgusting beasts I shifted back into my human form. Then I cut you down, why?" Caroline's heart stopped beating.

She took in a large gulp of air before asking her next question. "What- What do you mean you shifted?" Klaus mouth fell into a straight line. "I'm a werewolf." Caroline blinked, once… twice before taking off.

She had absolutely no idea where she was going, but she was no longer going to stay around a crazed man. The woods became a blur and somehow Caroline lost her footing and she fell.

"Caroline, it doesn't matter how far or fast you run, I will always catch you." Caroline panicked and admitted defeat. She turned around and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What do you want with me? Are you going to kill me?" Caroline cried out. Klaus' face hardened and he sped up towards her, with his hand-held up. Caroline held up her hands in fear and closed her eyes anticipating the blow.

When a soft hand grazed a cut on her upper arm, Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she glanced at him. "We need to take care of the cut, if not you could lose your arm." Caroline felt her heart race and the blood rush to her cheeks.

He was too close for her comfort, so she backed away giving them space. "I thought you were going to strike me." Klaus' eyes flashed to hers before he spoke. "Caroline, I promise I would never hurt you. I will protect you, with my life. You have no idea how important you are, do you?"

Caroline could hear the honesty in his voice. She didn't know if he was a lunatic or what he told her could be true. _Could werewolves really exist?_ She did know that she didn't trust him, but had faith he could take her to Stefan. "I would like to see Stefan."

Klaus turned his back on her and starting walking. Caroline only stood there, not knowing if she should follow him. Klaus groaned and shouted over his shoulder, "Come little one. We will go to your Stefan."

Caroline gave a faint smile and hobbled up towards him, she couldn't look at him so she looked down and sweetly replied, "Thank you, Niklaus." Klaus scoffed, "With your wounds, it will be a two days journey. You don't want to rest?

Caroline grimaced in pain but shook her head defiantly. "No, I need to speak to Stefan. I don't understand what is going on, or what my purpose is. I will trust his word. I will go with you."

She didn't really have much of a choice of not going with Klaus, she knew she would end up alone and most likely dead. Caroline watched as he took off in inhuman speed. She fidgeted with her nerves and took off running in the same direction. "Niklaus! Wait-" Caroline finally couldn't take the pain anymore.

She fell to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably. "Caroline, why are you crying?" Caroline's head snapped up and her teeth began to grind when she forcefully pushed herself up and poked Klaus in the chest.

"You imbecile! You left me!" Klaus flinched from her words, but stood his ground. "I went to retrieve my belongings. I never left you!" Caroline placed her hands on her hips "You could have at least told me. I was worried."

For the first time Caroline watched as Klaus' face softened. "I would never leave you… I need to tend to your cut." Caroline pouted but lifted her arm. She let him look at the cut, and after he placed a herbal concoction among it and dressed the wound.

"Now we will go to your Stefan." Caroline huffed and began walking. _Why does he keep saying your Stefan like that? Does he think Stefan and I… _"Wait!" Caroline shrieked out and smiled. She waited for him to catch up with her, and then turned to him.

"Do you think Stefan and I- Oh no! Stefan is a dear friend and nothing more." Caroline's smiled widened as she saw the rose-colored blush tinted on his cheeks. Klaus sheepishly replied, "No! What?!- No. I don't care Caroline… Just walk."

Caroline decided to let it go and began asking him more questions. Which led to both of them talking about themselves. She found out Klaus' greatest passions was painting and traveling, and she told him her favorite color was blue.

Caroline realized they were starting to become more comfortable with one another, and it brought a smile to her face. They were both so enthralled with each other, neither noticed they were being followed.


	3. Uninvited

Caroline didn't know if she could go on any longer. She was past the point of exhaustion and she yearned for nourishment. Her feet felt like lead, and her body was sore from the painful walking she had to endure.

After some time she couldn't take the pain anymore. She stopped and rested her hands upon her knees as she saw Klaus' shadow walk pass her. "Klaus, can we please find water soon and rest? I don't know if I can go any further."

She was hesitate to look at him, knowing he was growing irritated with her constant stopping. She leaned up and watched as he threw his belongings to the ground. "Yes, Caroline. We will make camp here tonight."

Caroline relaxed at the tone of his voice and then took notice of herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and was disgusted. Twigs and dry mud fell through her fingertips. She huffed at her gown. The bottom was caked with clay and there were holes all throughout it.

Caroline cringed '_That was my favorite gown too… I need to clean myself up, I look horrendous!'_ Caroline looked around for Klaus, and when she spotted him her breath caught.

She realized at some point, while she was worried about her appearance Klaus had taken off his shirt and waistcoat. His chest was bare to her. Caroline adverted her eyes and she could feel the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ummmm… Klaus?" Caroline didn't turn to look at him as he responded but kept her attention towards the ground. "Yes, Caroline?" She bit her lip, embarrassment of asking her next question making her want to cry.

"Why are you half… naked?" Caroline couldn't even say the word, it came out in a whisper. Her head popped up when she heard his laughing. She had never heard if before and she felt the sudden pounding of her heart. His laugh was absolutely beautiful.

"Caroline, have you never seen a man naked before?" Caroline snapped out of her dreamy state and her blue eyes darkened. "No, Niklaus. I haven't!" She was a proper woman, and she behaved as such. She kept her head down, until Klaus spoke again. "I should have known. You are too pure… and innocent."

Caroline was at a loss for words. When she finally gained the courage to look towards him, he was fully clothed again. "I was just changing into new garments… I will keep my clothes on at all times, if it makes you uncomfortable, little one."

Caroline scowled at him, his obvious intent to tease her. _'What a cruel man! Well two can play that game' _"It does not make me uncomfortable, but it's just I don't want to see you in such an undesirable state. So, thank you for being so considerate… Klaus."

She threw him a smirk that he didn't return. Caroline raised her head when she heard a sound not far away. "Klaus-" Caroline's eyes turned in panic when she realized he had sped up to her and placed his hand over her mouth.

He placed a finger against his mouth and grabbed her hand to guide her to a tree. Klaus place a gentle hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Stay here and be quiet… I will be back." He whispered. Caroline felt the warmness leave her as he pulled away and stepped around the tree.

She didn't know what was going on, but did as she was told. She figured if Klaus hadn't killed her by now then he wouldn't. Still she feared for her life. The sound of someone approaching the camp made Caroline clamp her mouth shut and her nerves went haywire.

"I know you're out there girl… I just want a word." Caroline stilled and waited her eyes darting back and forth. "What do you want with the girl?" Caroline relaxed at the sound of Klaus, but his voice was extremely bitter.

"You know why we want the girl… and one way or another one of us will find her." The unknown voice spoke. She listened to Klaus chuckle and her heart dropped at his next words. "I have her, she is ours. You will not take her. I will not allow it."

Had she trusted the wrong man- or whatever he was for that matter? Caroline knew she could be foolish at times, but he seemed to genuinely care about her well-being.

"Why are you helping them? You are one of us, are you not? I can smell it. You're a werewolf… like me." The puzzled voice asked. Caroline couldn't take anymore, she had to see what was going on.

She peered around the tree and saw Klaus with a dark-haired man. He was a couple of inches shorter than Klaus but more stocky. She flinched as Klaus made eye contact with her, she could tell he was not pleased.

"There she is! I've been looking for you… What a beauty." The stranger creepily smiled at Caroline. She knew that it was a lost cause, the man had seen her. With no reason not to, she stepped out behind the tree and stared him down.

"What do you want with me?" Caroline questioned. Everything seemed so surreal, everyone wanted her but she didn't understand what for. "Oh… he didn't tell you? I wonder why…" The man sarcastically answered. Caroline cut her eyes to Klaus and he stared at her blankly.

Caroline angrily threw her hands up in the air "I wish someone would explain something to me! I'm so completely lost and confused! None of this makes sense! I don't believe in werewolves... it's not possible! I don't know what to believe anymore!"

The only thing Caroline felt was overwhelmed. "Seems wolf-boy here hasn't been honest with you, huh? Well if you come with me, I will tell you all you want to know." Caroline's attention was drawn to the stranger, when Klaus stepped in front of her vision.

"She's not going anywhere with you, and if we have to fight so be it." The stranger grinned eerily at Klaus. Caroline made her way to Klaus' side and narrowed her eyes at the man. "I'm staying with him, I- I trust him."

The strange man threw his head back and laughed. "You're a fool." Caroline didn't have time to react before she was forced to the ground. Caroline glared up at the two men, but her mood change immediately when she noticed the fight that was taking place.

Klaus and the man were pushing each other, before the man dodge around Klaus' side and charged towards her. Caroline screamed and threw her arms up to block his approach. When she felt nothing, she lowered her arms and faced them.

Somehow Klaus had the man's neck tightly in his arms, blocking his air supply. The man's face was turning purple and he tried clawing at Klaus' arms. The man's eyes bore into Caroline's as a snap rung throughout the forest. Caroline was horrified as Klaus threw the dead body to the ground.


	4. No Turning Back

Time seemed to stop for Caroline. She was blinded by her tears and couldn't take her eyes off the corpse in front of her. "You- you killed him…" she muttered. Caroline heard Klaus snicker beside her. "Yes, it was either that… or he would have taken you and killed you or even worse... Which would you prefer?"

Caroline was still in disbelief, she had never seen a life be taken before. "There's no turning back now, they know who you are. Caroline, we need to go. I know you need rest, but we must continue." Caroline glanced up at Klaus, he was holding out his hand waiting for her to take it.

She angrily refused and pushed herself up. "Do not speak to me." Caroline pushed past him and began walking. When she noticed Klaus was not following, she turned around and gaped at what she saw.

Klaus was undressing the man before her eyes. "Klaus! This is imposturous! You are stealing from a dead man!" Caroline yelled and turned away, she refused to watch anymore.

After a few moments Klaus appeared in front of her with the man's clothing. "Put them on…" Caroline arched her eyebrows and felt the need to laugh.

"You're serious?" Caroline looked at the clothes then back at Klaus. He held out the clothes and she assumed he was waiting for her to take them. She shrugged him off and walked away.

She was startled when his hand reached out and grasped her arm. "It's for your own protection. The only way he found you was because of your scent. If you put these on, his scent will mask yours for the time being."

Caroline understood his reasoning, but that didn't mean she agreed with it. She hesitated before she snatched the clothes away and moved behind the closest tree.

She made sure no one was watching before she undressed out of her destroyed gown and stepped into the men's clothing. "These breeches are too big for me. I don't believe they will stay up."

"I have rope… you can tie it around your waist." _'Of course he does.'_ Caroline closed her eyes and tried to compose herself before she stepped around the tree. The look on Klaus' face did not relieve her of embarrassment.

He tried to hide the amused grin that adorned his face, but failed miserably. "No attempt to tease me?" Caroline challenged but was only rewarded with a small smile. Caroline looked around for the rope, but could not find it.

"Klaus… where is th-" Caroline paused as she felt the rope being placed around her small waist. _'Why must he always be so close?' _She held her breath as Klaus tightened the rope to fit her.

"There… how is that?" Caroline opened her mouth to answer but quickly shut it as Klaus leaned into her. Caroline could feel the heat rise on her face. He gave her a sly smirk and turned his back on her. She released her breath and tried to soothe her racing heart.

Caroline's eyes snapped open in realization. He was toying with her, for his own entertainment. "Caroline, come along…" She shook herself out of her daze and quickly moved to catch up with him. She pulled at the breeches which were still loose but hung slightly off her hips.

Caroline's mules were tattered but somehow managed to stay on her feet_. 'What a blessing. I could not imagine walking on the forest floor.'_ Caroline swung her arms back and forth and put in effort to make conversation "Klaus, that man was a werewolf, right?" Klaus nodded his head to confirm that she was right. Caroline bit her lip, she didn't know how to discuss her next question but she had to know.

"Why do the werewolves want me dead?" She watched as Klaus took a deep breath. _'This was obviously something he didn't want to talk about.' _He frowned before he faced her, "They have their reasons." Caroline was not accepting this as an answer. "What might those reason be?"

Klaus halted before he turned towards her. Caroline crossed her arms and looked him in the eyes. "You could destroy them." Caroline felt her eyes widened at the revelation. _'I could destroy them?'_

Caroline blinked, trying to process the information that Klaus had given her. "How?!" Caroline exclaimed. Klaus pursed his lips before speaking again. "That's a story for another time, little one. We must reach my home before nightfall..."

Caroline realized something that she hadn't before, something that didn't make sense. "Klaus, if I could destroy the werewolves…. You are one, why are you helping me?" She could see the distress in Klaus' face as he studied her. "I have my own reasons, Caroline. Right now… the least you know the better."

Caroline groaned in annoyance_. 'Of course! Everyone else knows what's going on but me. I hate being left in the dark… feeling like a huge burden.'_ Caroline stormed off, hurling insults at the handsome man.

"Ungrateful pig… Oh and please, stop calling me little one! I'm not that young." Caroline continued to walk, not entirely sure she was heading in the right direction. She glanced back to see Klaus leisurely walking not far behind her.

Caroline felt her rage boil. "I thought we were in a hurry, Klaus?" She spit out grinding her teeth. "Caroline… how old are you?" Caroline stared straight ahead without even turning to look at him. "I'm within my sixteenth year… and yourself?"

She waited for his answer, but when he didn't speak she faced him. "Well… how old are you?" He shifted his gaze downwards before meeting her eyes. "Old enough." Caroline flashed him a curious glance before he walked past her. _'Another riddle… apparently this man is full of them.'_

"There is a faster way to get to my home, but I don't know if you would approve." Caroline perked up at the suggestion. "If it involves not walking, then yes I will agree to the terms. No matter what." Klaus gave her the small smirk she was becoming accustomed to seeing.

Her eyes furrowed when he bent down, and craned his neck to her. "You said you accept, no matter the terms." Caroline laughed when it dawned on her, "You want me to climb aboard your back? This is absurd!" She could tell that he was getting fed up with her, but this was crossing a line.

"I cannot. It would be un-lady like of me… What if someone saw!?" Caroline squeaked out. "Caroline, you are wearing a man's shirt and breeches… does it matter?" Caroline sighed and admitted defeat. She walked up to Klaus and place her hands around his neck.

She jumped when his hands wrapped around her thighs to support her. "If you ever, speak to anyone about this…" She warned. She could feel the rumble of his laughter against her chest. "Caroline, you might want to prepare yourself. This will only take a moment."

Caroline smiled, but she couldn't get one word out before Klaus took off. Caroline clenched her arms around his neck as the trees blurred past her. Caroline buried her face into his shoulder, feeling ill from the excessive speed.

She had never experience something as what was happening now. Caroline had ridden a horse only once to the nearest village because her Lord had requested her to do so, but it could not compare to this. Caroline felt Klaus' beginning to slow down and so she slowly raised her head to look at her surroundings.

Caroline gasped as she saw the most extravagant mansion she had ever seen. "This… this is your home?" Caroline whispered in Klaus' ear. He stopped and dropped her to the ground, her legs wobbling back and forth. Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder to help support her, "Yes, this is my family's home."

'_Family? I only knew of a father.' _Caroline gently pushed Klaus' hand away when she felt secure enough to stand on her own. "Your family?" Klaus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when a high-pitched scream came from around the corner of the mansion.

"Nik! You're back!" Caroline watched as a pretty blonde girl in a golden gown with a red petite coat ran into Klaus' awaiting arms. She had never felt the intensity of jealousy before, but now Caroline knew how it felt. She was envious of this girl, that she was certain of.

The blonde girl and Klaus began talking to one another as Caroline awkwardly waited to be noticed. When Klaus' eyes drifted towards her, he gave her an apologetic smile and led the blonde over towards her. "Caroline, excuse me… I'm sorry but this is my sister, Rebekah."

'_His sister! I am a fool.'_ Caroline smiled weakly and tried to curtsied but realized she was not wearing her usual attire of a gown. She watched as Rebekah scrunched her nose up at her and flashed her a judgmental stare. Caroline was obvious to Rebekah's distaste for her. She looked up in shock as Rebekah asked Klaus, "So this is our little savior?"


	5. Warning

Caroline watched the siblings bicker back and forth, before settling the argument and turning their attention towards her. Rebekah had a forced smile upon her face, clearly trying to appease her brother.

"Caroline, why don't you come with me and we shall…" Rebekah glanced down Caroline's body as her lip curled up. Caroline was becoming extremely self-conscious, when Rebekah continued, "Clean you up." Caroline nodded her head, and turned to Klaus.

"I shall speak to you later?" Caroline had wanted to question him about Rebekah's remark but didn't want to do so in front of the critical blonde woman. Klaus stepped out-of-the-way as Rebekah walked past him without uttering a word.

"Yes, with my whole family." Klaus mumbled before he took off. Caroline scoffed and pulled at the breeches to catch up with Rebekah. "You must have had quite a little adventure with my brother. He's quite taken with you, and frankly… he doesn't do that with many people."

They entered the mansion and Caroline could tell my Rebekah's tone that she seemed envious. _'Taken with me? She must be out of her mind.' _"Well madam, I don't know why. I'm no one special…" Rebekah titled her head at Caroline and gave her a small smirk.

"You have some manners. That I can respect... Just a warning, stay clear of that one. I love my brother, and I will do whatever necessary to protect him. Do you understand, Caroline?" Caroline didn't say anything, but she understood her very clearly.

They rounded a corner and Caroline followed her until they reached a set of stairs. "Go up the stairs and go to the second door on the right, there will be a maid in there. She will make you more appropriate to be introduced to my family."

Caroline opened her mouth to thank Rebekah, but she had already turned on her heel and was walking away_. 'What a rude woman.'_ Caroline began to ascend the stairs, when someone slamming a door made her freeze.

She realized that someone was quickly heading her way, and she had nowhere to hide. Caroline had no choice she waited for the person to approach her. A man came to the top of the staircase and began moving down them with such confidence.

Caroline didn't move an inch as the man made his way towards her. The man had a sinister smile on his face and his eyes raked over her body. "Why hello… What do we have here?" Caroline backed up against the wall as the man inched closer towards her.

"You look like a tasty little thing. What's your name, doll?" Caroline coldly stared at him before answering. "My name is Caroline Forbes, and I guess I should be so humbled to meet you?" she sarcastically answered.

"Oh Miss. Forbes! It's an honor to meet you. Pardon me, my name is Kol Mikaelson and if you need anything…" He eyed up her body once more. "Anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. I'm at your beck and call." She stared at him with a straight face, refusing to let his words bother her.

Caroline's lips turned down in disgust as she watched him glide back down the stairs. _'What have I gotten myself into…'_ Caroline sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled before climbing the stairs once more until she found the door.

She opened it and stepped inside the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. There was a four-poster canopy bed, with beautiful dark blue linen, it had flowers embroider in a beautiful light blue along the sides. Caroline smiled and then lifted her head as a girl tried to capture her attention.

The girl jumped in fright as she took in Caroline's appearance, but quickly shook it off. "Well, we've been expecting you! My name is Anna and I will be your servant. How do you do, Lady Caroline." She watched as Anna curtsied her.

Caroline wanted to burst out laughing, she was no higher status than this poor servant girl and for her to address her as such was amusing. "Please, no need to call me Lady… Caroline is acceptable, please. I could be better, I suppose. How do you do Anna?"

"I'm wonderful, we've waited for this day for a long time!" Caroline's eyebrows lowered in confusion, but she couldn't help but immediately like Anna. "So… Caroline, I'm here to get you cleaned you. Does a soak sound nice to you?"

'_Yes…. Please.' _Caroline could hardly contain her excitement. She let Anna led her into the bathing room and then began to strip out of the man's clothing. She unwrapped her dressings and hissed in pain as the deep cut came into contact with the cool air. "Don't worry miss, I will take care of that." Anna smiled at her.

Caroline flashed her a warm look and then lowered herself into the washing bin. The water was warm when she entered in, and Caroline sighed at the sensation. She had never had a warm bath before all of the servants had to bathe out in the river behind the stables of her Lord's home. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head as Anna helped her bathe.

The bath ended too quickly for her and as she got out, she flushed when Anna dried her. She was distressed about the thought of another woman seeing her naked, especially one she did not know. Anna disappeared and then returned with a Chemise and gown to cover her body. She pulled the Chemise over her head after placing herbs and redressing the wound on her arm.

Anna then placed a beautiful light blue gown over her, and smiled in approval. "My lady, come sit and I shall braid your hair." Caroline sat down on the comfortable bed as Anna sat behind her. She could feel Anna twisting and pulling at her hair, but Caroline enjoyed every moment. She had never had this type of treatment before, and it was very refreshing after everything she had been through.

After Anna had deemed herself satisfied with Caroline's hair she left her alone to collect her thoughts. Caroline twirled around in her gown, she had never worn something so delicate or exquisite. "It is a beautiful gown, for a beautiful lady…"

Caroline's attention was drawn to the voice of an older man, stepping into her door. She quickly looked away, ashamed at being caught doing something so childish. "I'm sorry, Milord." Caroline curtsied and kept her head down, waiting to be addressed.

"You can look at me, child." Caroline lifted her eyes up to meet the man. He was attractive, but there was something about him that put her on edge. "Lady Caroline, what a pleasure to finally be in your presence. You do not know how long I have waited for this moment…"

The way he was implying the words, Caroline couldn't help but feel there was a second meaning behind them. She gave him a shy smile, still unable to process any words. He walked towards her and held his arm out for her to take.

She unwilling took it, and let him walk her out into the hallway. Caroline didn't even know who this man was. "My Lord, if I may ask… your name?" He chuckled and slowly walked towards a set of double doors, "I apologize you may call me Lord Mikaelson. But… you may call me Mikael in private, if you wish." Caroline slightly relaxed and held tighter to his arm.

"Mikael… please do tell me why I am I here, and where are we going?" Caroline spoke in a soft whisper, but with determination. Still her eyes refused to meet his as she waited impatiently for his response. "My beautiful Caroline, you will find out everything you need to know in due time. As for where we are going now…."

Caroline's head raised at his pause when she saw a frightening smile on his face. Her stomach twisted in knots as he continued his answer. "To have dinner."


	6. The Gift

Caroline's body trembled as she held her breath when Mikael opened the doors. At that moment, all she wanted to do was pick up her gown and run as far away as she could. She felt trapped and Mikael's presence was making her anxiety worse.

Caroline turned her head towards Mikael when she realized he had spoken. He still had an evil-looking smile on his face as Caroline tried to pull away. He grabbed her arm and stared deeply into her eyes. Caroline couldn't move, almost feeling as if she was being hypnotized. "Go in, and stay calm."

Caroline felt her body moving on its own accord, _'It's like I must do as he says.'_ She entered the dining room quietly and her eyes roamed around the room until she found Stefan standing between two men.

Caroline let a soft sob as she quickly ran up to Stefan and waited for him to address her. Stefan was chatting among the two men when he saw her. With a bright smile he stepped forward, scooped her up in his arms, and held her tightly. "Caroline! I'm glad to see you! What a sight for sore eyes."

She pulled away slightly and watched his smile faltered. "I'm so sorry… I should have stayed-" Caroline shook her head. "Stefan, I'm alive because you told me to run. I should be thanking you… my brave friend." Caroline returned his smile, then placed a quick kiss on his cheek. At the moment she could feel someone staring at her.

She glanced past Stefan, and saw that one of the men he had been talking to was Klaus. His eyes, angrily bore into hers and Caroline bit her lip mortified that he of all people has seen the display of affection. _'Why should I care?' _Stefan's face was slightly red after he pressed his fingers against his cheek.

"Maybe you should do that more often." Stefan teased. Caroline smirked and lightly smacked him on the arm, before turning when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She was met by a captivating dark-haired man, and out of habit she bowed her head and curtsied.

She raised her head to him when he spoke, "I don't believe we have been introduced, my name is Elijah Mikaelson. You must be Miss Forbes." He said with a charming smile. _'Was everyone in this family so attractive?' _She blushed slightly as he held out his hand. She placed her small one in his as he brought it up to his mouth.

Caroline out of instinct snatched her hand away as Elijah lightly laughed. "I'm sorry Miss Forbes, I shouldn't have." Caroline felt guilty, "Oh no! It's perfectly fine sir, I'm just not used to be treated so accordingly. Please forgive my behavior."

Elijah gave her another charming smile "No need to apology, please let's sit… dinner will be served soon." Caroline watched as he gestured to a chair, and pulled it out for her.

Caroline gave him a small smile as she sat in between him and Stefan. She looked across the grand table and to her surprise Klaus was seated in front of her. She noticed Rebekah sat to his one side, and then she glanced at the man to his other.

Her eyes glared at the man that had introduced himself earlier on the staircase _'Kol Mikaelson'_ He in return winked at her. She could feel her temper rising but, she remained calm. Her eyes turned to Mikael as he coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"It pleases me to introduce Caroline Forbes to my family, this is what we have being waiting for…." He cheerfully spoke. Caroline's fear was slowly coming back in full force, but like before, for some reason she remained still and waited for him to continue.

"I suppose you have many questions to ask, Caroline…" The way Mikael spoke her name, made her shiver in disgust. Caroline shook her head to clear her thoughts when she realized she only had one question.

"Who am I?" Caroline meekly asked. Everyone's eyes flashed to hers, then to Mikael. Caroline lifted her head to look at him, when he gave her a small smile. "I'm going to tell you a tale, Caroline." He cleared his throat and Caroline anxiously waited for him to speak.

"Over 600 years ago, my family and I were extremely wealthy land owners." Caroline narrowed her eyes, _'600 years ago? This man has gone mad.'_ "My wife, was beautiful and we had everything we wanted the perfect family… or so I thought."

She watched as Mikael's harden gaze landed on Klaus. Caroline turned her attention towards Klaus, but found his face lowered and his hand clenching until his knuckles turned white. "Tragedy then came upon my family on a particular full moon."

Caroline turned her head towards Mikael, he seemed far off in his own memories. "My youngest son, Henrik was killed mercifully by the dreadful beasts as you would like to call werewolves." Mikael spit out. Caroline's eyes widened at his words. _'Was it Klaus?'_

"Then my wife, who was also a very powerful witch decided to protect our family. She turned us into monsters ourselves... for protection. We became children of the night feeding off the blood of others. In simple terms we became known as vampires." Mikael licked his lips and smiled wickedly. Caroline's mouth fell open at his revelation. _'There is no such thing!'_

Mikael pushed back his chair and stood, making his way to the fire-place. "My wife did not realize, that would not be enough. The werewolves took us turning as a threat. They… attacked us again and Finn… My oldest son… those beasts took away two of my sons."

Caroline couldn't help but to pity this poor man, he actually believed this was all real. She interrupted, "Lord Mikaelson, I'm truly sorry for you… regarding your sons, but there is no way that this is possible. Vampires, witches and werewolves do not exist!" Caroline argued.

Mikael sharply turned on his heel as everyone silently watched him stomped up to the back of her chair and pulled it around furiously. Caroline panicked at the speed and strength he possessed, and held on praying that the chair would not tumble over.

She flinched back in fear as she watched darkened veins become visible on face, and his eyes glowed blood-red. He gave her a smile which showed his enlarged teeth. Caroline gasped and quickly shut her eyes.

"My Caroline, don't be afraid… we will not hurt you." Mikael softy whispered. Caroline opened her eyes and titled her head at him, as his face changed back to normal. "Why me?" she cried out in confusion. He still had not explained anything about her involvement with this madness. He turned her chair around slowly, and Caroline faced Klaus again as Mikael walked back to his chair.

"When Esther realized that we…" he moved his hand around the table towards his children. He paused for a moment then continued "would not work, she decided to push her magic even further. She was vengeful, and she was out for blood."

"One of her servant maids, had just recently bore a child… a male who would Esther would bless with a gift, if I should say…" Caroline looked at Klaus, as he made eye contact with her. She could see the sorrow in his eyes as his father spoke again.

"After performing the spell, Esther became very weak. She died not a few hours later… She placed a hex upon the child, when the first female would be born of his bloodline then the curse could be activated."

"A curse?" Caroline blurted out. Caroline saw the Rebekah across from her, turn her head and pierce her with a cold stare. "A curse, if that's what you want to call it… Caroline Forbes you are the first female descendent to be born from that bloodline."

Caroline felt clammy and sick. She saw a servant out of the corner of her eye as they placed a bowl of stew in front of her, but all she could do was stare at it. Mikael's voice became excited and high-pitched, "You will become our greatest weapon against the werewolves! You will do things we cannot do, see things we cannot see, kill our enemies without even blinking! You will be extraordinary!"

Caroline felt the room began to spin, his words making her numb. She felt Stefan move beside her, reaching for her hand. "Caroline, are you feeling well?" Caroline faced him and frowned. _'He's one of them. He knew…This-This is too much!'_ Caroline snatched her hand away and shook her head as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell into darkness.


	7. For now

I hope everyone enjoys!

Oh.. and Happy Easter. :)

* * *

Caroline could feel something damp and cold being pressed to her head. "Caroline, it's time to wake up." A soft feminine voice called out to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in the bedroom where she had bathed and dressed.

She glanced above her to see Rebekah give her a soft smile. "You worried us for a moment there, how are you feeling?" Caroline raised her hand to head and squinted her eyes. "What happened?" Rebekah took ahold of Caroline's arm and helped raised her up.

Caroline watched Rebekah walk towards the window that was streaming in moonlight. "I guess the excitement of everything made you faint, you silly girl." Rebekah coldly snapped. The silence was interrupted by the rumbling noises of Caroline's stomach.

Rebekah turned to her with a bemused expression on her face. "There is some bread and fruit on the table." Caroline didn't say anything but simply got up and walked to the table. She picked an apple and bit into it, savoring the delicious flavor.

"Caroline, we will be leaving tonight. My father wanted me to tell you that." Caroline nearly choked on the apple, and began to chew faster. After she had quickly swallowed Caroline questioned her. "But…. Why?"

Rebekah turned and walked towards her, slapping the apple out of her hand. "Do you think I really wanted this? To protect a dull and boring girl like you? No… But out of a direct order by my father I must, until your twenty-first birthday. That is his plan."

Caroline blinked, "But… why my twenty-first birthday?" Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned away from her. "That is when the ultimate gift will be bestowed upon you. You would have known that, if you hadn't fell ill at dinner."

Caroline's stomach felt uneasy at the mention of dinner, but she held her own. "I'm not going." She watched Rebekah spin around and stare at her. Caroline crossed her arms and stood her ground. _'This is enough! I will not have someone forcing me to do as they bid.'_

She didn't know what had happened but not even a moment later, Rebekah had her pressed up against the wall her hand around her neck. Caroline's mouth fell open, begging for air but Rebekah's grip tightened and she lifted her into the air. "Listen here, little girl… You are ours now. The sooner you get that thought into that little head of yours, the better."

Caroline was scared out of her mind, especially when Rebekah's eyes glowed red and the veins darkened on her face. "Rebekah, enough!" Caroline felt the air rush back into her lungs as she fell to the floor and coughed hysterically.

"Caroline, are you alright?! I apologize for my sister's lack of manners." Caroline leaned back against the wall, as Elijah's hands tenderly touched her neck. She winced in pain, but nearly fainted again when Elijah placed a bloody wrist to her mouth.

"Please drink, it will ease all of your wounds." Caroline's eyebrows lifted as she contemplated her options. It was as if Elijah could read her mind, "Please, if my father finds out what Rebekah has done, he will punish her."

'_She deserves it.'_ Against her better judgment, Caroline took a hold of his wrist and brought it to her mouth. She nearly gagged as the blood ran down her throat. After a few moments she released him and wiped the excessive blood off her mouth on her gown.

Caroline didn't know what was happening but, the pain around her neck disappeared. She looked up at Elijah and he only gave her a sly smirk as he took the dressing off her cut. Caroline gasped at her arm that was perfectly healed, not even leaving a scar.

"My sister is right, you will be accompanying Mr. Salvatore, herself and one of our Bennett witches to London tonight." Elijah gave her a soft smile and stood, holding his hand out for her take. Caroline bit her lip but placed her hand in his as he helped her up. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she could trust him.

"I don't have any clothes…" her forehead creased in worried, she had not brought any of her belongings with her. "No need to worry, we will provide anything you will need. I shall take my leave now." She watched him walk out of the bedroom and quietly close the door behind him.

Caroline didn't what she was doing, but she realized quickly that she was going to try and escape from this nightmare. She opened the door and quietly stepped out, looking back and forth to make sure no one was around. The hallway was dark, but she remembered the way Rebekah had showed her earlier.

She ran down the hallway and past the sleeping guard, then bolted down the long staircase. She found herself on the grounds, heading towards the stable for cover. Caroline looked around, making sure she had not been followed before opening the heavy door.

Caroline faced the door as she closed it, still peeking through the crack to see if anyone was near. "May I ask, what you are doing?" a male voice whispered into her ear. Caroline jumped in fight and turned to the voice.

Her breathing relaxed when Klaus gave her his smirk, and then looked through the door himself. Caroline blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "What are you doing here?" Klaus' eyes flashed to hers and he gave an amused laugh.

"Caroline, I live here… The real question is, what are you doing here?" Her face flushed at being caught. Klaus nodded his head in understanding, "You were trying to run away?" She huffed and frowned at him. "Your sister tried to kill me, then your brother healed me. I just... don't understand why your sister loathes me as she does."

Klaus' eyes remorsefully met hers. "I'm sorry Caroline… I think she fears any kindness I have bestowed upon you. She does like to be the center of attention, my darling sister." Caroline remained silent, pushing the subject to the side and glancing past him, her mood changing instantly.

She walked past him and up to a neighing horse that was standing in a nearby stall. Caroline smiled and reached out with her hand waiting for the horse to nuzzle her. She turned when she felt Klaus standing beside her and holding an apple up, waiting for her to take it.

Caroline smiled at him and took the apple, and gently held it out for the horse. "She's a real beauty… I've always loved horses." The ebony animal finished her snack and move her head towards Klaus. "Her name is Kasimira. She's my sweetheart, best horse I ever had."

Caroline watched Klaus as he stroked Kasimira's head and had the most genuine look on his face. _'He is quite handsome… but I've always known that.'_ "Klaus, I never thanked you… for saving my life back in the forest. So, thank you for everything you have done."

She didn't know how to repay him, but she remembered the angry look in his eyes at dinner when she had kissed Stefan on the cheek. Caroline didn't have time to think, she gathered up her courage and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the check.

The sudden turning of his head, caused her lips to lightly caress his. Startled, Caroline snatched back from him and her eyes widened. She lowered her head to the ground and placed her fingers against her lips. _'Was that even really considered a kiss? What… What have I done?'_

Caroline heard Klaus lightly cough, clearly trying to make the situation less awkward but inside Caroline was dumbfounded. She didn't know how to act, or even what to say. Finally after what felt like several moments, her eyes met his.

He was looking at her in a way that he had never looked at her before. Caroline felt her cheeks flush scarlet but she didn't look away. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she was sure that Klaus' could hear it too. Klaus took a step towards her and spoke in a gingerly manner, "Caroline…"

Caroline could only nod in conformation, as he came closer towards her. She felt the anticipation of what was to come, when he spoke again. "My sister, is on her way. She knows you are here. The carriage is ready to go."

Caroline's heart fell into her stomach, of course he had known. She flashed him an angry look before throwing her hands up in the air. "I guess this is it then?... Good-bye, Klaus." Caroline harshly replied. She adverted her attention to the door as she walked passed him, fully intent on not giving him another moment of her time.

She spun around in shock at Klaus grabbing her by the arm and firmly placing his lips on hers. _'So this is what it means to be kissed.'_ Caroline slowly closed her eyes and felt the tingles radiate over her body, until his lips pulled away from hers. "For now…" he whispered sweetly upon her lips.

Caroline stupidly grinned and opened her eyes, but was disappointed when he was nowhere to be found. She licked her lips as she heard Rebekah calling for her outside the stables. "Where are you, stupid girl?!" Caroline turned and ran, opening the door and looking for Rebekah.

She finally found her and after minutes of Rebekah's grating voice scolding her, Caroline found herself being placed into an expensive looking carriage. The family was there to send her off. Mikael lecturing Rebekah and Stefan on how to properly protect her.

Kol had tried to kiss her hand, but Caroline had moved away from him before he could get near her. He hadn't taken too kindly to her rejection and stormed off. Elijah had gave her a friendly smile, and returned back to the mansion. Caroline waited, still in a daze from the kiss that had taken place earlier.

Rebekah was livid at Klaus for not seeing her off, when she would not know the next time she would see him. Caroline couldn't face her, for she feared if Rebekah had seen her face she would have known the truth. With everyone placed in the carriage, they took off for London.

Stefan sat beside her, but Caroline refused to speak to him still, upset over not knowing the truth from him. Rebekah sat beside a beautiful dark-skinned woman, whom she refer to as Bonnie. Caroline glanced out the carriage as they passed the stables, only for her attention to be drawn to the man outside the door.

Caroline smiled to herself and knew that no matter how much time passed, she would never forget Niklaus Mikaelson.


	8. 4 Years Later

_1647_

_France_

"Caroline! Hurry and get up. We must look presentable today!... Caroline!" Rebekah screeched. Caroline groaned and placed a pillow over her head. Rebekah had been waking her up, extremely early lately and she was exhausted beyond belief.

"Rebekah… please." Caroline mumbled, raising the pillow for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. "Caroline, this is so important to me. Alexander will be here soon, and you know I must make a good impression. For me, please."

Caroline could feel Rebekah sit next to her form on the bed, and she turned over on her side and angrily raised the pillow from her head. "Why must I be present? You, yourself should be enough for Mr. Alexander to handle."

Rebekah grinned at Caroline and swatted at her behind. "My dear Caroline, Alexander is bringing his cousin… and I must keep said cousin occupied if I am to entertain Alexander." Caroline furiously threw herself off the bed and glared at Rebekah.

"I knew there was some other hidden agenda! You're such a deceiver. Rebekah, why? Why must I do this?" Caroline pouted and waited for Rebekah to respond. Rebekah kept her head towards the ground, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

Caroline suddenly felt pity for her friend, she knew how hard it had been on her for so many years. She had learned in time that Rebekah had always been in love with Stefan, but he did not return her feelings. That's why she had always wanted to peruse other men everywhere they moved.

She knew it was hard for Rebekah to be around Stefan, without actually being with him. Caroline understood the pain Rebekah felt. The agony of getting rid the memory of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man and a kiss always haunting her mind. "Fine!" She shouted at the blonde woman.

Rebekah's head turned towards her and she stood up and made her way towards her, smiling the whole way. "I knew you would see things from my point of view. Dress in the golden gown, Alexander tells me that Galen likes gold." Rebekah winked at her and moved towards her bedroom door.

Caroline took a deep breath after Rebekah exited the room, and walked to her closet. So many beautiful gowns filled it and she frowned. _'I would have never had these, if I had never met the Mikaelsons."_ She shook her head and pulled out the beautiful long golden gown.

She touched the pattern of the darker golden ivory branches that trailed down the sides of her dress. She knew that Rebekah was trying to make a good impression, either because she really liked this Alexander or she was using him to make Stefan jealous. _'Probably the latter." _

Caroline straightened her chemise, and lifted the gown above her head. She took a dark-red ribbon and tied it perfectly around her middle making the gown show off her hips. Caroline that she had matured since she had been a teenager.

She examined her body in a mirror and noted that her breasts had become fuller, and her hips had widened, and somehow she thickened in certain places. Rebekah had told her that she was one of the most beautiful women that she had ever seen. She figured that coming from Rebekah had meant a lot.

Caroline put the thought aside and began brushing through her long, thick hair. The blonde waves fell down her back and she grabbed them and twisted her fingers in her hair, braiding it down her shoulder. She pinched her cheeks giving herself a rosy glow and smiled at her reflection.

She walked out of her bedroom and made her way down the hall to Bonnie's room. "Bonnie, are you in there?" Caroline whispered through the key hole. She looked around for anyone and then turned the door knob, letting herself in.

The room was empty and Caroline looked around in disappointment_. 'She must be downstairs having breakfast with Stefan.'_ Caroline knew that Rebekah didn't need to eat, and she would grooming herself until Alexander arrived.

She ran down the hallway and the stairs startling a couple of maids passing by. "Excuse me!" Caroline yelled behind her as she glided into the dining hall. She saw Stefan and Bonnie eating porridge and talking between each bite.

"We have to tell Caroline soon, her birthday will be the next full moon. Then the ritual will begin… I just don't know if I can do this Stefan. I love Caroline as if she was my own sister." Caroline realized that had not seen her yet and she lurked back in the dark listening to their conversation.

"I know Bonnie. This spell is going to drain a lot of energy from Lucy and you. I don't want Caroline to be like this… so powerful. I love Caroline, and I want to protect her… but we have our families to think of. Your grams, mother, and sisters. I have my father and Damon. "

Caroline suddenly felt the guilt and shame coming crashing down on her. All this time, she had pitied herself but the others around her were hurting just the same. They didn't want this for her, but was forced by Mikael's hand to do as his wished.

She knew then, that she would do whatever it took for her friends to have their families returned them. Even if that meant becoming the devil herself, she would do it. She pushed back her tears and stepped forward into the room making herself known.

Stefan's dark blonde head raised to meet her and he gave her a soft smile. Bonnie kept her head down as if she didn't want to address her, Caroline noticed. "Good morning, my wonderful companions. How are you both?"

Stefan stood and greeted her placing an affectionate kiss on her cheek as she neared him. Caroline blushed and moved past him, sitting in the chair in front of Bonnie. Her eyes flew to the dark-skinned woman, who still refused to look at her.

Without a word, Bonnie stood grabbing her wooden bowl and made her way towards the kitchen. Caroline watched her, confused as to why Bonnie was being this harsh towards her. "Stefan? Did I-" Stefan grabbed her hand and she stopped in mid-sentence. "Bonnie will be fine. She just needs some time."

Caroline nodded grabbing an apple from Stefan's plate. "I was going to eat that, you know." Caroline grinned at Stefan and took a huge bite from the apple, the juice running down her chin. "Such lady-like manners you have." Stefan teased with a smirk.

Before Caroline could give him a smart answer, Rebekah came bursting in the room. Stefan's chest grumbled in anger at Rebekah's attire. Rebekah had place a corset over her beautiful dark green down, making her bosom almost tumble out and her tightening the gown over her womanly figure.

Caroline was absolutely speechless, the only thing she could do was gape at Rebekah. Rebekah threw a devious grin at Stefan then turned to her. "Caroline, Alexander and his cousin are here. We must greet them! Come along!" Rebekah flashed towards her and took her hand, dragging her behind her.

They reached the outside of the mansion and Rebekah turned to her as her features darkened. "I want this man, Caroline. Please don't ruin it for me." Caroline nodded her head and watched as two men rode up to them on beautiful beasts.

The men both jumped down from their saddles, one with a smile on his face heading towards Rebekah. The other Caroline noticed was simply staring at her. Caroline felt the awkwardness creep upon her as she shifted from one foot to another.

Finally after Rebekah had took her time kissing the man, she turned faced her. "Oh I'm so sorry- Where are my manners?" Caroline wanted to smack that lovely smile off Rebekah's face. "This must be Galen, your cousin?"

The man she presumed to be Alexander nodded his head. "Yes, Galen come say hello to these beautiful women! Before I make both of them mine. Ladies let me introduce my cousin, Lord Galen Vaughn." Caroline felt the need to vomit. She watched as the young man approached her, and then shyly took her hand and placed it upon his wet lips.

Caroline felt disgusted, but before she could snatch her hand away he let go. "My lady, it's truly an honor to meet you." Caroline glared at him hard before hearing Rebekah cough loudly from her side. Caroline coughed in return before forcing one of her most charming smiles, "It's so nice to meet you, Lord Vaughn."

He smiled at her, as Rebekah ushered everyone inside the mansion. "You have lovely home, Lady Rebekah." Rebekah beamed up at Alexander's compliment. "Oh thank you. I do have extravagant taste." Caroline kept her head bowed at the uncomfortableness of Galen staring at her.

He was clearly interested in her, but why she didn't know most men fell upon Rebekah's charm upon meeting her. A guard out of breath running caught her attention as he found Rebekah and bolted towards her. Rebekah stopped in confusion as the guard reached her and placed a letter in her hand. Caroline was intrigued as Rebekah opened the letter, and read it to herself.

When Rebekah's eyes meet hers, Caroline knew exactly whom the letter was from. Rebekah took a deep breath and spoke directly to her, ignoring the men's constant questioning. Rebekah gave her a cruel smile, "Caroline, there is word from my father. He requests us to come home by nightfall tomorrow."


	9. Stefan's Story

"Bonnie! Are you in here?" Caroline shouted and banged on the witches door. After Rebekah had read the letter to her, she had excused herself and hurried to Bonnie's room. "Bennett witch, open the door! Now!"

The door was snatched opened, and furious set of green eyes landed on Caroline. "What do you want?" She flinched back from Bonnie's hurtful tone, but Caroline crossed her arms and frowned. "Bonnie, you know what's going. Tell me." She pleaded.

Bonnie opened the door, allowing her to step in and then she turned and stared at the young witch. "Caroline- I don't… What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked in an unconvincing voice.

Caroline sadly looked at Bonnie and didn't understand why her best friend was behaving this way. "Bonnie… I thought we could talk about anything?" She replied in a hurt voice. Bonnie turned away from her and walked towards her bed.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. This friendship has come to a point where it has to stop." Caroline stormed over to Bonnie and grabbed her around spinning Bonnie around to face her. "Bonnie! Please, tell me what have I done? Just please…" she begged.

Bonnie snatched her arm way from her and pointed to the door. "Get out Caroline!" She could feel the tears forming, but she wouldn't let Bonnie have the satisfaction of seeing her so upset. Without saying another word, Caroline bolted from the room.

She flew down the hallway and into her bedroom. Caroline couldn't believe that Bonnie was being this way towards her. She considered Bonnie one of her greatest friends, the one whom she told many secrets to.

Caroline leaned back against the door frame and let her body slowly crash to the floor. She sobbed uncontrollably knowing that sooner or later this day would have come. She didn't have anyone and she meant nothing to no one.

She didn't know how long she sat in the uncomfortable position but jumped when someone loudly banged on the door. "Caroline! Pack everything. We leave mid-day tomorrow!" Rebekah screeched through the thick wood.

Caroline wiped her eyes as she heard Rebekah continue to yell at her through the closed door. Finally she snapped in return, "Yes! I understand Rebekah!" She heard silence for a moment, and then the echoing of heavy footsteps down the hallway.

Alone at last, Caroline finally pulled herself together. She stood and made way over to her closet taking the expensive clothes out one by one. In all of the years she had been with Rebekah, Stefan and Bonnie they have never been so secretive.

Unless she had been that naïve to believe the words that had come out of their mouths. She suddenly thought back to all the times she had asked them questions and they had never answered. _'What friends I have.'_

A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality and she sighed loudly. "Whom is it?" Caroline called over her shoulder, not caring if the person answered or not. "Caroline, it's me. Please open up. I have to speak to you." Stefan answered quietly.

Caroline looked out the window as she heard Stefan gently open the door. "Caroline…" His sweet voice whispered. She refused to look at him. She was angry and confused, a lot like the night that her life had changed completely.

"What do you want Stefan? As you can see, I am packing for my demise." Caroline bitterly replied. He finally stepped into her vision and she saw the scowl on his handsome face. "Caroline, I want to tell you some things about me and how they are similar to you."

Caroline could tell from his tone that he was being completely honest with her, something she realized he never often did. "Carry on Stefan." Caroline spoke in an uninterested manner. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as he took a seat in her rocking chair.

"It was long before you were born that my story takes place. I was once a human, just like you… but one night I guess fate decided it would have me turn into a vampire." Caroline finally turned her full attention to Stefan and ignored her belongings.

Stefan had never fully opened up to her like this and she intended to listen to every word. "My father, my…. Brother and myself were all traveling back home from England one night when our carriage was suddenly attacked. By what we didn't know… but the sounds coming from outside were the most disturbing sounds I've ever heard in my life."

She could see Stefan trembling and thought about comforting him but choose not to. "My father, and Damon, my brother… told me to stay in the carriage and they would find a way to get out of their safely. They waited for what seemed forever when the noises finally stopped, then there was a knock on the door."

Caroline sat on the bed fully intrigued with his story, and waited for him to continue." My father looked at us, confused... we were just the same. He thought about it for a moment when the someone knocked on the door again."

She could see a small smile appearing on Stefan's face. "My father finally opened the door…" Caroline could see the far away look in his eyes. "Stefan…" She urged him. Stefan looked down at her, "We were met with one of the most beautiful women, I have ever seen."

Caroline's looked at him blankly, _'A woman?' _"Yes, a woman Caroline. Her name was Katherine Pierce and she is the one who turned my entire family." Caroline was stunned. Stefan had never explained how or why he was turned into a vampire but now the realization hit her. "You didn't want to be a vampire."

Stefan looked at Caroline and sighed loudly. "No Caroline, I never wanted to be like this. I was made because we were needed for Mikael's army. He wanted to defeat the werewolves, so he sent out Katherine to gather... people. I never knew I would end up falling in love with her."

Caroline could feel nothing but sympathy for her friend. "Stefan, did she not return your feelings?" She watched as he stood and made his way towards her window. "Yes she did, Caroline. But… Rebekah also ended up falling in love with me as well."

Things were starting to fall in place as Caroline put the story together. "Rebekah's jealously of Katherine made her compel her to leave and never seek me out again. That's why I resent Rebekah so much." Caroline felt her anger start to boil. After all the times she had felt sorry for Rebekah now she knew the truth.

"But Caroline, I do care for Rebekah. I always have and I always will. That is another story. I just want you to know that, you're not the only one that has suffered for this family. You're not alone… I know Bonnie and you had an argument. She came to me and we spoke about it."

Caroline stood from her bed and hastily made her way back to her closet. "Yes Stefan, we did. Bonnie wishes not to be my friend anymore. I want to understand, but if that is what she desires then so be it." She began place the dresses in two different piles as Stefan flashed in front of her and gathered her in his arms.

She was stunned for a moment, but finally wrapped her arms around him. "Bonnie will come to you on her own terms, you have to be patient." Stefan whispered in her ear. The words soothed the ache in Caroline's heart as she nodded.

"I know, Stefan. It just upset me, I want her to be honest with me… like I am to her." Caroline finally let the tears fall, when she felt his fingers brush them away. "I know. Be patient. She will come to you when the time is right."

Caroline smiled up at him, so thankful that finally someone was being honest with her. "I must leave before the maids get suspicious." Stefan grinned, teasing her. Caroline lightly smacked him on the arm, "What shall I ever do with you Stefan Salvatore?"

Stefan's grin widened and he made his way towards to door. "Tomorrow we will leave and return to Scotland to be reunited with the Mikaelson clan." Caroline's heart pounded in her chest. There was only one Mikaelson she truly wished to see.

"I know Stefan, though I cannot say I'm grateful to be seeing them." Caroline watched amused as Stefan stepped through the door before turning to her and giving her a knowing smile. "Not even, Lord Niklaus?" Caroline's mouth fell open but before she could say anything he turned and flashed down the hallway, his laugher still ringing in the mansion.

Caroline shook her head and returned to her room_. 'Sometimes it seems as if Stefan can possibly read my mind.'_ She knew he was right though. She could feel the butterflies returning to her at the thought of seeing Klaus again. She couldn't lie to herself, she had thought about him every day over the years.

She wondered if anything about him had changed but most importantly, had he ever thought about her. Caroline prayed that he had, because he was never far from her mind. She finally placed all of her belongings into her oversize chest and prepared for sleep that night. She went to bed with a smile on her face, and as usual dreamt of him that night.


	10. Home Sweet Home

"Caroline! Come along now." Rebekah cheerfully yelled at her, climbing into the huge carriage. Caroline sighed and took one last look at the mansion that had been her home for the past two years_. 'So very bittersweet to leave this grand home. This was most likely the one house I truly loved.'_

She adverted her eyes from lavish stone mansion and climbed into the carriage behind Rebekah. Stefan and Bonnie were on one side, and Rebekah on the other. Caroline had no choice but to sit beside her for the journey. Caroline peeked a slide glance at Bonnie, but the dark-haired girl refused to look at her.

Caroline looked past Bonnie and to Stefan, who gave her a sweet smile. She couldn't help but to give him one in return. "I'm so excited to finally be reunited with my brothers! It seems like it's been ages, but I know it hasn't…"

Caroline knew exactly why Stefan and Bonnie had choose to not sit beside the rambling girl. She didn't know if she could put up with Rebekah's constant talking the entire journey, but didn't voice her thoughts out loud.

After Rebekah had finally talked about everything she could think of, seeing her family and Alexander coming to see her once they arrived home the carriage ride seemed to take even longer. The silence didn't help matters either.

She had tried to make herself comfortable so sleep would come, but Caroline seemed to nervous and excited to sleep. Finally after hearing Rebekah snoring and Bonnie and Stefan curled up into their corners, Caroline slept.

The sounds of the carriage stopping woke her from the restless sleep. Caroline pulled herself up and pushed Rebekah off of her shoulder. The other blonde girl grunted as she fell onto the carriage side. _'We can't possibly be there already? Can we?'_

Caroline slowly pulled back the curtain of the window and looked outside. The darkness made it hard to see but she could slowly make out the shape of a mansion and a stable, she recognized so well. They had finally made their way back to Scotland.

Caroline was fully awake as she heard someone approach the door from the outside. She turned back and looked at Rebekah who was still fast asleep. Stefan and Bonnie were moving and turning, trying to get comfort to return back to sleep.

The knock on the door broke the silence and everyone is the carriage flew up. Caroline's hand flew to the door handle, but Rebekah quickly slapped it away. Caroline threw daggers at her and watched as Rebekah primped herself for a minute and then opened the door.

Rebekah strolled out first, like she was the Queen and then Caroline could hear her squeals of delight. Stefan gestured for her to go out next, but Caroline shook her head and pointed to Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes bugged out of her head, but stood and made her way out of the carriage.

Caroline didn't say anything, but her eyes pleaded with Stefan for him to go out next. Stefan's shoulders fell as he raised himself, but before he exited stopped in front of her. He gave her one of her favorite smiles and a small peck on the forehead.

Caroline closed her eyes and felt herself be relieved by her friend's comfort. When she opened them, she saw Rebekah's blonde head looking at her from the outside. "Caroline, out of the carriage… this instant." Rebekah's blue eyes glared at her, and Caroline sighed finally giving up.

Caroline rose and made her way to the door, she stepped down out of the carriage and was greeted by faces she hadn't seen for a long time. She looked at the men, recognizing everyone for their looks had not really changed at all.

She looked at Elijah who seemed to be even more handsome now. His hair was cut a little shorter, but his warm brown eyes were still the same. She gave him a small smile and bowed to him. He stepped forward and took her hand, like he had done so many years ago and gave it a small kiss.

"My dear, look how you have grown. Such a beauty to behold." Caroline could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. She was not used to having such attention, especially coming from a man. "Elijah, let me have a good look at her!"

Caroline instantly knew whom the voice belonged to once she heard it. "Kol Mikaelson…" She grimaced as he cockily walked to her. She watched as his eyes, trailed down her body and then back up to her face. "Goodness, you have grown. You've became arousinsg with your beauty, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline's eyes widened at his choice of words, but before she could reply. Stefan stepped in front of her and started angrily at Kol. "Apologize to the lady, now." Caroline watched as Kol gave him a small smirk and then looked past Stefan to Caroline.

"I apologize Caroline… for wanting to get into your knickers." Everyone looked at Kol, stunned at the audacity of his statement. Caroline reacted violently, pushing aside Stefan but before she could reach him, Kol sped off. "The leach will never learn any manners!" Caroline huffed in annoyance.

Caroline didn't bother turning around and speaking with anyone else. She stormed up the stairs and down the long hallways that she still remembered and into the bedroom she once had. The darkness filled the room and Caroline sighed in relief, happy to be alone for once.

A distant cough jolted Caroline into action, her head snapped up until she saw the small light that led into the wash room. She looked around the room for anything that could be used to protect her, but when she found nothing she quickly hid in the closet.

She listened very closely, and could only hear the sounds of two people. _'A man… I know that voice…. And a woman?' _Caroline couldn't resist the urge to see what was happening. She stepped out of the closet and slowly tiptoed to washroom's door, which was cracked open.

She squinted her eyes and it seemed to be a red-headed woman in the tub and she was facing someone on the other side of the room. They were talking in quiet mumbles, but she could make out some of what was being said.

The red-headed woman was smiling seductively at the person and batting her eyelashes. _'What a harlot.' _Caroline listened as the woman began talking once again. "I know I have to do the spell for your father. It will take a lot of power… that I know. But… once I am done with the spell. Where exactly does that leave us?"

The red-head turned over in the tub, revealing her nakedness to the person she was talking to. Caroline wanted to turn away for the sake of the woman's provocative state, but she didn't. "Well, love… you know what happens between us is for pure pleasure, there will never be anything more between us Genevieve."

Caroline's breath haltered at the man who had replied back to the red-head. _'That's… It's….'_ Caroline didn't want to spend another moment in the room. She stepped back and without thinking put all her weight on the floorboards, the noise that followed alerting Klaus and Genevieve.

"Who is there?!" Klaus' furious voice shouted from the bathroom. Caroline didn't want to be caught in this type of situation she grabbed her long dress and ran out of the room as fast as she could. She didn't stop running until she found her way to the stables.

She let the tears fall down her face, while her chest tightened from the stress of the day. _'I have been such a fool… for so long.'_ Caroline didn't know why she had always thought when she returned her affections for Klaus would be returned.

Caroline looked up at her surroundings and noticed that most of the horses from the first time she had been there were gone. The soft neighing from one stable caught her attention as she moved towards the back of the stable.

Caroline smiled as she remembered the horse that she stood in front of "Kasimira, hello pretty girl." The horse came to her, she held out her hand and the horse tried nibbling her palm excepting her usual treat. Caroline laughed and stroked the beautiful horse on the head.

"My, how some things never changed. Have you been a good girl since I've been away?" Caroline rubbed at Kasimira's ears and the horse neighed in response. Caroline had forgotten for a moment all that happened in her old room in the Mikaelson mansion.

She tried to ignore the hurt she had caused for herself, when the door to the stables opened and someone stepped inside. Caroline didn't even bother to look around, afraid of who is might be. The steps became louder as they approached her.

Caroline kept petting Kasmira and finally once the person stopped, she took a deep breath and turned around. She could fell the beating of her heart stop, as she took in his form. He had changed, since the last time she had saw him. His long blonde hair had been cut short, and his appearance was of a proper gentleman.

She watched his eyes take her in, and she couldn't move. Finally his eyes met hers and it seemed as if a word was not spoken for hours. Caroline knew it had only been a matter of minutes but she couldn't force herself to look away. Klaus gave her a breath-taking smile and stepped towards her, speaking in a soft voice "Hello again, Caroline."


End file.
